The main objectives of the proposed study are: 1) to develop a predictive model of adolescent sexual assault, 2) to explore the question of adolescent vulnerability to sexual assault and 3) to measure the initial and long-range responses of adolescents to sexual assault. Secondary objectives include: 1) a description of the situational factors associated with the commission of a sexual assault and 2) a description of the incidence, distribution and pattern of sexual assault among a national adolescent population. The general thesis is that low social integration and commitment, high exposure and commitment to delinquent peers coupled with adherence to sex role stereotypes, involvement in violent behaviors (other than sexual assault) and attitudes supportive of inter-personal violence are predictive of sexual assault at least for the classical, violent cases. A model of vulnerability to sexual assault tests the ideas that adherence to sex role stereotypes and involvement in deviant activities are predictive of sexual assault victims. The proposed study is a secondary analysis of data collected on a national probability study of 1728 adolescents. Basic analyses will include cluster and typological analysis, correlational and regression analyses as well as analysis of change analyses utilizing several types of multivariate analysis.